A criança do destino
by GUIPA
Summary: Gohan é levado ao digimundo quando myotismon vai a Terra


Digi-mundo

-Senhor Gennai, o que você queria nos contar?

-Izzy, tenho boas e más notícias, quais vocês preferem?

-Nós ficamos com as más – Disse Sora

-Então tá, vocês terão que encontrar uma pessoa, mas Myotismon já sabe dessa pessoa, e está em busce dela – Respondeu Gennai

-Então nos diga a boa – Pediu Mimi

-São boas,e essa pessoa é o oitavo digi-escolhido, e o nono digi-escolhido está indo até aí.

-Que bom, mas onde está a oitava criança? – Indagou Tai, o líder do grupo

-Japão – Respondeu Gennai

Enquanto isso, em uma terra paralela a dos digi-escolhidos, encontramos Gohan, que finalmente tem uma folga dos estudos, que foram combinados com sua mãe após destruir Cell

-Finalmente cheguei a corporação capsula – Disse o híbrido ao entrar

Que não sabia que o acampamento que havia sido planejado teria uma grande surpresa que lhe esperava. Foi a sala de Bulma e quando entrou, viu a cientista e seu pai perto de um computador

-Oi Bulma, oi sr. Briefs. – Disse Gohan – O que está havendo?

-Não de mais um... – Bulma começava a dizer quando Gohan que andava reto fora sugado para dentro do computador- passo.

Antes que Bulma tivesse tempo de avisar o menino havia sumido.

De volta ao digi-mundo encontramos Gohan com uma criatura que se parece com uma raposa, que disse:

-Olá Gohan, me chamo Kudamon, e sou seu parceiro Digimon.

-Digimon, o que é isso?

-Nós somos seres criados a partir de dados de computador, mas viemos por parte, da mente humana, assim como esse mundo o Digi-mundo.

-E você é meu parceiro?

-Sim, você é um digi-esclhido que foi chamado para salvar esse mundo, junto de outros seres-humanos.

-É verdade eu sinto alguns kis humanos na quela direção (noroeste)

Gohan então pegou kudamon e levantou voo seguindo os kis para a surpresa de seu parceiro. Chegando lá, ele desceu assustando os outros jovens

-O que é isso? – Perguntou T.K

-Olá, me chamo Gohan, e esse é meu parceiro Kudamon.

-Você é um digi-escolhido? – Perguntou Matt

-Sim

Depois das apresentações, Gohan explicou o motivo dele poder voar e os digi-escolhidos explicaram o que eles passaram por então eles se dirigiram até o castelo de myotismon

Lá a batalha foi com Reppamon junto e eles foram para o mundo humano de Tai e os outros, mas antes de passar pelo portão, quando o castelo desabava algo voou para Gohan, o brasão do destino.

Chegando em Tokyo, Gohan ficou com Izzy, e na hora das lutas, ele se transformava em super saiyan e ajudava os digimon, mas na hora da luta contra myotismon Reppamon não havia super digivolvido e quando ele voltou como venom myotismon, e quase comeu todos os seres humanos adormecidos pelos digi-maus ele se enfureceu e usou o mesmo poder que acabara com Cell, mas não foi só ele, Kudamon que havia sido enfraquecido recebera energia de seu parceiro que estava com seu brasão brilhando para mega digivolver para Sleipmon, além de agumon e gabumon mega digivolverem. Então os três digimons e Gohan lutaram contra venom myotismon, e quando o poder dos brasões segurava a fera, os três digimons deram seu êsmais forte golpe e Gohan lançou o maior kamehame-ha já visto nos tre mundos, sem saber que o supremo senhor kaiô e kibitô o observavam:

-Sopro de Odin!

-Bafo congelante!

-Força terra!

-KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEE-HAAAAAAAA!

Com o fim de venom myotismon, a nevoa que cobria Odaiba se foi e as crianças viram o digi-mundo, alinhando os digivices eles voltaram para o digimundo e enfrentaram os mestres sombrios, e com Gohan e Sleipmon eles destruíram pinchimon, metal seadramon e mugendramon, mas na luta com piedmon, que estava encurralado Tai e os outros foram capturados, exeto Gohan, Kari, que era a oitava criança, T.K e Patamon que junto de Gohan lutava na forma de Angemon, que havia sido derrotado e piedmon tentava ir atrás dos mais novos mas Gohan o impedia, no entanto um golpe de ki vinde de Gohan foi desviado e acertou a corda que os pequenos escalavam fazendo eles caírem, porem como Gohan estava ocupado ele não podia ir salvá-los, mas a confiança e esperança dos três digi-escolhidos foi maior que a angustia e fazendo angemon virar holy angemon que savaria os meninos. Gohan pegou os seus amigos que foram transformados em chaveiros e os deu para holy angemon que desfez o truque do palhaço que foi então destruído.

Quando apocalimon apareceu os digi-escolhidos foram transformados em dados e voltaram ao normal, e destruíram apocalimon com os golpes de seus digimons combinados e um kamehame-há

-Portal do destino!

-Flecha celestial!

-Sombra alada!

-Canhão flor!

-Chifre destruídor!

-Martelo Vulcão!

-Força terra!

-Bafo congelante!

-Bafo de Odin!

-KAAAMEEEEHAAAMEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Não pode ser! – Gritou apocalimon – Se eu vou ser destruído, vocês vêm junto!

Ele começou a se autodestruir mas foi impedido pelo poder dos digivices e brasões...

FIM!


End file.
